Subete wa housou da mono
by Mayumii
Summary: Matt e Mello têm um relacionamento amoroso há anos. O que aconteceria se, um estagiário de cabelos alvos aparecesse entre eles? Universo Alternativo. [MattMello, MelloNear, MattOC, RaitoL] Para Iihs. [CAPÍTULOS 4 E 5 POSTADOS, O HAPPY HOUR!]
1. Seikatsu

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Matt é o editor-chefe do poderoso jornal The Tokyo News; Mello é o editor do jornal da rede de TV NML, e ambos têm um relacionamento amoroso há anos; o que aconteceria se, um estagiário de cabelos alvos aparecesse entre eles? Poderia aquela relação continuar, ou desmoronar como um castelo de cartas? Universo Alternativo.

**Casais:** Matt e Mello, Mello e Near, Matt e OC.

Fanfic para Iihs, Ryuu-sama. -

* * *

**1-**Seikatsu

-

O ruivo espreguiçou-se demoradamente, levantando-se do futon e indo pro banheiro, tomar uma ducha. Deixou-se suspirar longamente, enquanto recebia o jato de água fria mais que agradável do chuveiro. O tempo das eleições do novo primeiro-ministro estava chegando... e bem, aquilo acabaria com as noites bem-dormidas dele, com a paciência dele e ganharia em troca estresse e horas extras.

"Merda. O tempo para se matar está chegando." Murmurou Matt, ironicamente. "Daqui a uma semana, o pesadelo começa."

Mal sabia que fazia uma predição... ou pelo menos, predizia algo que mudaria sua vida. Saiu do chuveiro, enrolado numa toalha, enquanto voltava para o quarto silenciosamente, e pegava um blazer, gravata, camisa, calça jeans e tênis, vestindo-se rapidamente. Ao terminar de arrumar a gravata, ouviu um resmungo vindo da outra pessoa com quem dividia o futon, a casa, entre outras tantas coisas... Não deixou de sorrir ao perceber que este fingia estar dormindo, esparramado, descabelado, com o peitoral descoberto...

Absolutamente adorável. Mas Matt controlou-se para não arrancar suas roupas e fazer aquele pseudo-dorminhoco acordar verdadeiramente.

"Acorda, Mello. Senão você vai chegar atrasado."

"Eu controlo totalmente o meu tempo, Matt. Não precisa ficar falando. Agora venha aqui já." Disse Mello, com uma cara um tanto desgostosa, ao perceber que Jeevas já estava completamente trocado. "Você acordou cedo. Acordei agora, porque poderíamos..."

"...repetir a dose anterior. Mas não dá, estou trocado." Matt agachou-se para dar um selinho, e Mello rapidamente enlaçou-o aprofundando o beijo. O ruivo enlaçou o pescoço do loiro, ficando por cima deste, mas lembrando que estava já com a roupa para trabalhar, saiu de cima dele antes que ele mesmo pudesse negar.

"Você sabe o que começa semana que vem, Matt. Não vamos ter tempo para fazer..."

"Podemos... quem sabe no meu escritório?" Mello não deixou de dar um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir a proposta dele. Estar com Matt era como um sonho. Era bonito, inteligente, carismático, brincalhão, charmoso...

Emuitobomdecama. Isso ele colocava sempre no topo da lista.

"Escuta, que tal hoje nós sairmos? Lembra aquele restaurante que você adora?" perguntou Matt, acariciando o rosto de Mello. "Posso fazer as reservas, e jantamos lá. Para descontrair antes das semanas de tortura."

"Claro que sim!" disse Mihael, sorrindo para Matt.

"Vá tomar banho. Preparo o café da manhã."

-

-

Enquanto Mello tomava banho, Matt foi até a varanda, acendendo um cigarro, dando uma longa tragada. Mello odiava o cheiro de tabaco, principalmente na cozinha, irritando-se muito. Terminado o cigarro, voltou à cozinha, onde preparou sua abençoada xícara de café, e o chocolate quente de Mello. Pegou cookies, pão, leite, geléia, deixando tudo na mesa, esperando pelo companheiro, que logo em seguida chegava, já devidamente apresentável, com um sobretudo preto e calça jeans preta. Sem delongas, Mello bebeu avidamente o chocolate quente, e abrindo o pacote de cookies, enquanto Matt comia silenciosamente seu pão com geléia e tomava seu café.

"Vai ter muito trabalho hoje?" perguntou Mello, entre um cookie e outro.

"Hmmm, hoje aquele seu ex-geniozinho vem pra uma entrevista no jornal. Aquele crime que foi solucionado por ele, vai dar a cobertura total dos fatos."

"Você quer dizer o Ryuuzaki?" Matt deu um resmungo como resposta, e Mello não deixou de abrir um sorriso.

"Ele mesmo. Argh, e eu que vou ter que ficar com ele antes da entrevista, por ser uma _personalidade notável_."

"Se ele vai ter a companhia do editor-chefe, claro que é uma personalidade notável." Matt bufou, enquanto Mello controlava-se para não rir da crise de ciúmes do namorado. Matt conseguia ter menos pavio curto do que ele próprio quando ficava nervoso.

"E você? Tem muito trabalho?" disse Matt, respirando profundamente.

"Eu? Bem, hoje um grupo de estagiários começa a trabalhar lá no meu departamento, por causa das eleições. Muito bem selecionados, pode-se ver que são muito competentes."

"Você tem sorte. Pela TV, vocês podem ficar falando, mas nós, de jornal, temos muito mais trabalho. Além de conteúdo, precisamos corrigir ortografia! Se vocês exageram em alguma coisa, é sensacionalismo. Se nós exageramos em alguma coisa, é mudança dos fatos. Uma loucura." Disse Matt, em seguida, olhando para o relógio. "Merda, vou ficar atrasado. Passo na NML quando terminar seu expediente, te espero no estacionamento." Deu um selinho no namorado, pegando a mala e saindo correndo para a porta, deixando Mello a continuar comendo seu cookies e pegar mais uma xícara de chocolate quente.

-

-

"Matt-san, há quanto tempo." Disse formalmente Ryuuzaki, o famoso detetive da agência nacional de polícia japonesa.

"Recíproco, Ryuuzaki-san." Disse Matt, o mais simpático que podia. Assim, você não conseguiria abraçar e convidar pra um happy hour o ex do seu namorado, poderia?

"E como vai o Mello?" Matt se remexeu na cadeira, encarando-o. Sabia muito bem o quanto Ryuuzaki era esperto, e sabia muito bem sobre esses joguinhos dele.

"Muito bem. Muito bem mesmo."

"Que bom. Mande lembranças minhas a ele, por favor..."

_Com certeza não, seumetidoasabichão. Eu não tenho um cérebro tão medíocre assim._

"...ah, e Raito-kun também está mandando lembranças!"

Hmm, Raito, quem será o infeliz? Não pode ser...

Pela porta, acaba de entrar Yagami Raito, o diretor da agência nacional de polícia japonesa. É, o que teve affair com a Amano Misa. O executivo mais sexy no Japão, como muitas colunas sociais afirmavam.

_Mas do fundo do meu coração, acho impossível alguém achar isso. Porque ele tem uma cara um tanto demoníaca. Como se estivesse pronto para matar alguém. Para matar pessoas não perfeitinhas e sem berço de ouro, ao contrário dele._

_Resumindo: esse cara dá muito medo._

"Ah, Jeevas-san. Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade no jornal." Disse o Yagami, dando um sorriso simpático, que fazia-o parecer como o cara que toda dona de casa levaria para trair o marido. Ou mais ou menos isso.

_Mas ele não me engana. Mesmo. Medo dele._

"Sem problema algum, Yagami-san."

"Ah, Raito-kun, pedi ao Matt-san para mandar lembranças nossas ao Mello!" o sorriso de Ryuuzaki alargou-se, como Matt nunca havia visto na vida, e, seus olhos arregalaram-se ao notar que Yagami Raito sorria em resposta.

"Suas lembranças serão enviadas corretamente, Ryuuzaki-san." Disse por fim Matt, tentando se autorelaxar, mas ficando alerta aos olhares que Raito e Ryuuzaki trocavam.

_Pronto, estou numa sala trancado com dois policiais loucos, bizarros. Papaidocéu ou algumprotetorcontraossupergênios, me proteja desses dois._

"Diga a ele também nos encontrar qualquer dia. Podemos jantar, nós quatro, dois casais, o que acha?" Matt pressionou os braços da poltrona para não ir de encontro ao chão, ao ouvir o convite vindo de Yagami.

_Jantar com Yagami Raito, Ryuuzaki e Mello juntos? Definitivamente não.Que ele está dizendo de programa de quatro pessoas? De dois casais?OMG. Ptaquepariu._

Matt arregalou os olhos, enquanto Raito e Ryuuzaki esperavam a resposta dele. Recuperado o susto, disse lentamente.

"Vocês... estão juntos?"

"_Bingo_, Matt-san!" Ryuuzaki disse, e Matt não conseguiu esconder sua expressão de espanto.

"Ooh, parabéns! Parabéns aos dois. Felicidades!"

"Agora diga sobre o convite de jantar." Perguntou Raito, mais uma vez.

_O casal de dois policiais loucos e bizarros. Mello, socorro! Olhe com quem você foi se relacionar! Quem se ferra sou eu!_

E a conversa ia se desenrolando...

-

-

"Mello, eles acabam de chegar." Disse Matsuda, editor do setor de economia.

"Ah, obrigado. Mande chamá-los." Disse Mello, polidamente, sentando na cadeira e esperando-os. Esperava que fossem competentes, senão...

Ah, bem ele brigaria qualquer hora com algum deles, afinal.

"Keehl-san? Somos os estagiários." Murmurou uma voz, vinda da porta, que foi na sua frente, tinha pelo menos cinco pessoas.

"Ah, sim, obrigado." Dava para ver o medo que todos tinham no rosto, perante ele. Afinal, Mello era chamado de "carrasco da TV" e outros apelidos amigáveis devido à sua pouca paciência. E bem, ele gostava de manter esse apelido, mesmo que por maldade. "Entrem. Apresentem-se e depois Matsuda irá levá-los para suas tarefas."

"H-hai, bem, meu nome é Yagami Sayu. Prazer." Dizia uma tímida garota, bonitinha até... ela disse Yagami? A irmã mais nova de Yagami Raito! Ora, ora...

"Prazer, Yagami-san." Disse Mello, inclinando a cabeça, cumprimentando-a, e dirigindo à próxima pessoa. Ela era a única mulher. Os três primeiros eram garotos, podia-se dizer brilhantes, porém, aqueles típicos nerds da faculdade que suaram mares para estarem ali... e o último... bem, aquele deixou o loiro um tanto interessado. Não só pela sua aparência atípica, como também pelo modo que se dirigiu a ele.

"Nate River, pode chamar de Near. Muito prazer." Disse polidamente o rapaz de cabelos alvos, encarando Mello.

"O prazer é todo meu, Near-san." Mello não quebrou o contato visual. Por mais educado que o garoto fosse, o loiro não deixou de perceber uma pontada... de desafio vinda de Near. Algo um tanto ousado. E desde então, Mello decidiu-se não gostar dele.

"Bem, Matsuda levará vocês agora às suas tarefas. Bem vindos à NML." Disse Mello por fim, despedindo-se deles. Esperava que fossem muito competentes.

O relógio marcava 18:30. O expediente dele havia acabado. Despedindo-se de todos, saiu em direção ao estacionamento do jornal, indo se encontrar com Matt. O ruivo já estava esperando-o, em seu Audi preto.

"Depois me dê explicações, Mihael." Murmurou Matt, logo após ser longamente beijado por Mello.

"Sobre?"

"Sabe o que tive que agüentar hoje?"

"Ryuuzaki," murmurou Mello, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Exatamente, Mello, Ryuuzaki. E sabe a mensagem dele?"

"Hmm, não?"

"Ele manda lembranças..."

Como Matt era adorável ciumento.

"... e fala que ele e Yagami Raito esperam nós dois no restaurante. ME EXPLIQUE ISSO AGORA!"

Mello não evitou, e teve um ataque de riso. Ora, quando falou com Yagami pelo telefone, pensava que era mais uma brincadeira de Ryuuzaki! Então, eles iriam jantar, os quatro, mesmo...

"Nem é tão ruim, Matt. Olha, o Ryuuzaki vai estar acompanhado."

"Do namorado com cara de psicopata!" berrou Matt, furioso. "E não posso deixar de ir porque fui eu que fiz as reservas... você me paga Mello."

"Eu te pago o que você quiser, Matt." Murmurou Mello, mordiscando a orelha do Jeevas, imaginando como seria aquele jantar...

Seria um longo jantar.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo Um! Por favor, reviews! Como será o jantar desses quatro? E como será Mello e Near trabalhando?

_Seikatsu_ significa "rotina", em japonês. Algo que resumiu o começo de dia dos dois, né, acho.


	2. Oyasumi

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Matt é o editor-chefe do poderoso jornal The Tokyo News; Mello é o editor do jornal da rede de TV NML, e ambos têm um relacionamento amoroso há anos; o que aconteceria se, um estagiário de cabelos alvos aparecesse entre eles? Poderia aquela relação continuar, ou desmoronar como um castelo de cartas? Universo Alternativo.

**Casais:** Matt e Mello, Mello e Near, Matt e OC.

* * *

**2-**Oyasumi

-

Mello estava quase tapando os ouvidos, visto tudo que Matt reclamava, ao chegarem em casa. O jantar ocorreu normalmente, apesar de Matt quase sempre pular de susto quando Yagami Raito lhe dirigia a palavra.

"... você poderia se preocupar _um pouquinho _comigo né, seu irresponsável! Você me colocou do lado daquele policial com cara de _serial killer, _e ficou conversando normalmente com o Ryuuzaki! Você não tem amor à minha vida?" perguntava Matt, indignado.

Se fosse qualquer um, Mello mandaria o indivíduo ir para onde a avó tinha ido parir, mas bem... ele era Matt. E estava _absolutamente _tentador com aquela cara transtornada, e aquele bico tão característico quando ficava bravo.

"Tenho muito amor pela sua vida. Se você ficasse sem ela, eu ficaria sem um _monte _de coisas." Disse Mello, sorrindo maliciosamente, fechando a porta e indo até a cozinha, de onde vinham as exclamações do Jeevas.

"Mello, sem joguinhos sexuais agora, ok?"

O sorriso de Mihael se alargou. Estava tentador demais. Logo atrás do ruivo, enlaçou sua cintura, começando a mordiscar o pescoço deste, que, ficara surpreso a principio, mas depois tentou resistir.

"Eu disse, sem essa!"

Mello fez Matt virar-se, para ficarem frente a frente. O ruivo suspirou fundo ao perceber o brilho de malícia que se encontrava nos olhos do Keehl. A tentação era grande demais... mas nem tudo se resolvia _naquilo_, não?

O Jeevas soltou-se dos braços do loiro, que emitiu um resmungo de protesto, e resolveu reaver a cintura dele. Lutando contra as mãos maravilhosas de Mello, Matt apressou-se para preparar o chocolate quente deste, que havia pedido no carro. Colocou o chocolate amargo com o açúcar misturado junto com o leite frio, ficando uma mistura homogênea, cremosa... quando ia levar para o fogão, finalmente, as mãos do Keehl conseguiram alcançar possessivamente a cintura de Matt, que, no ímpeto do susto, soltou a caneca de plástico, que virou e caiu diretamente no seu tórax.

"Mello, idiota! Viu só o que você fez?" disse Matt, abrindo a camisa, lambuzada de chocolate. "Droga, vou ter que tomar banho agora, me sujou inteiro." Parte do tórax havia ficado lambuzada, o pescoço também. E quando ele se virou para ir no banheiro, Mello segurou os seus pulsos e prensou-o contra a parede, com um sorriso _assustadoramente _malicioso.

"Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Vou tomar banho, imbecil! Estou sujo, percebe?" disse Matt, um pouco assustado com o sorriso de Mello. "Me solta!"

"Você precisa de um banho?"

Matt revirou os olhos.

"Isso vai virar mais um fetiche pervertido seu? Me dominar por completo com... chocolate?"

Mello alargou o sorriso. Medo.

"Hmm, vejamos... as duas coisas que eu mais gosto são... você e chocolate. E ambos estão aqui. Então..."

Matt engoliu em seco, vendo o olhar de Mello sobre si. Absolutamente _sexy_.

"Que você vai fazer? Preciso de um banho!"

"Verdade... não se preocupe quanto ao banho." Os olhos de Mihael brilharam de satisfação, enquanto aproximava ainda mais os corpos. Se aproximando, se aproximando... totalmente colados.

"M-Mello..."

Mello avançou sobre o pescoço de Matt, lambendo o chocolate, mordiscando-o por inteiro, em meio aos gemidos de Matt.

"Aaahn... M-Mello..."

"Você... quer... agora?"

As mãos do ruivo agarraram possessivamente a camisa do loiro.

"Agora."

Os dois uniram-se fervorosamente num beijo profundo, demorado. Ao fim, mesmo sem buscar totalmente ar, Mello voltou-se a tarefa de limpar o chocolate do corpo do namorado, fazendo Matt arrancar a camisa de Mello e acariciar suas costas.

"Você é bem apressadinho, Matt."

"Não tanto quanto você." Disse Matt, tirando a parte de baixo, fazendo o mesmo com Mello, em meio a gemidos roucos.

Mello acariciou o peitoral bem definido do ruivo, não deixando um só lugar sem carícias. Desceu as mãos pelas cintura, enquanto Matt, hipnotizado, arranhava suas costas e beijava-lhe o pescoço. Os movimentos eram intensos, os toques eram carregados de perspicácia. Ambos sabiam os ponto fracos um do outro...

E quando Mello penetrou-lhe, Matt deixou-se dar um pequeno grito de êxtase, enquanto os dois corpos se moviam habilmente. Após o ato, separaram-se, com Mello puxando Matt para a mesa, onde ambos de deitaram, e adormeceram.

Afinal, aquele dia não fora tão ruim...

_Get to orgasm Get to orgasm  
Let your body free  
Get to orgasm Get to orgasm  
Try to get your dream_

**Orgasm - X JAPAN**

* * *

**N/A:** A fanfic é dedicada para a Shii, mas esse capítulo também é dedicado pra Kah, a eterna Mello-san!

Reviews, onegai. Sobre o lemon: já avisando. Não é o único lemon da história. Vão ter outros... Gomen se ficou muito ruim! Espero melhorar!

Detalhes sobre o jantar serão discutidos no capítulo seguinte. Esse é exclusivamente o lemon...

_Oyasumi _é um cumprimento para dizer _boa noite, ou bons sonhos._


	3. Yokujitsu

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Matt é o editor-chefe do poderoso jornal The Tokyo News; Mello é o editor do jornal da rede de TV NML, e ambos têm um relacionamento amoroso há anos; o que aconteceria se, um estagiário de cabelos alvos aparecesse entre eles? Poderia aquela relação continuar, ou desmoronar como um castelo de cartas? Universo Alternativo.

**Casais:** Matt e Mello, Mello e Near, Matt e OC.

* * *

**3-** Yokujitsu

-

"Hm, hmm..." resmungou Matt, levantando-se com dificuldade da mesa. E não era verdade que ele e Mello dormiram a noite inteira em cima dela?

_Ficamos tão exaustos, que... _pensou o Jeevas, não deixando de corar ao lembrar sobre a noite passada. Precisava se lembrar de nunca ter chocolate por perto naquelas horas... apesar de admitir que havia sido... maravilhoso.

Virou-se para fitar Mello, que ainda dormia profundamente. Ele iria ter um mau-humor daqueles quando se lembrasse que dormiu ali a noite toda... mas também ia ficar estupendamente grosso o dia inteiro se o acordasse agora. Não deixou de sorrir ao pensar que, mesmo sendo tão dominador, Mello conseguia parecer uma criança quando dormia ou quando via chocolate.

"Extremamente versátil." Pensou, rindo internamente. Resolveu deixar o namorado lá mesmo, e foi até o quarto, onde separou roupas limpas e foi tomar banho, tentando relaxar os músculos doloridos pela noite em cima da mesa.

"Por que você não me acordou?" perguntou um Mello completamente descabelado, que entrava no banheiro, fechando a porta bruscamente.

"Você ia ficar mal-humorado de qualquer jeito." Disse Matt calmamente, terminando o banho. "E bom-dia pra você também."

"Estou com uma p.ta dor nas costas!" berrou Mello, abrindo a porta do box.

"Não me diga! E eu, que tinha virado seu brinquedinho ontem? Estou mais dolorido que você!"

Mello encarou Matt, ficando um pouco preocupado com a resposta dele.

"Eu.. te machuquei?"

Matt sorriu. Mello conseguia ser tão estúpido e ao mesmo tempo, tão preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Alguém pra ser estudado.

"Claro que não. Mas sabe, ontem, realmente você estava bem... energético. E além de tudo, resolveu nos fazer dormir em cima da mesa!" deu uma risada. "Acho que vou trabalhar corcunda hoje."

"Não só você, pode ter certeza." Murmurou Mello, dando um pequeno sorriso. "Considere a noite de ontem como um pedido de desculpas pelo jantar."

Ao se lembrar do jantar, Matt fechou a cara, respirando profundamente, enquanto o loiro segurava o riso.

"Ah, vai, não faça essa cara Matt... o jantar não foi _tão _chato assim."

Não adiantou. Matt pegou a toalha, e começava a se secar, emburrado, mas rapidamente Mihael entrou no box, apertando-o contra si, pouco ligando para o fato de Matt estar ainda molhado.

"Não fique com essa cara de que _comeuenãogostou_. Não combina com você."

O silêncio foi a resposta para Mello. O ruivo havia realmente ficado muito bravo com tudo que havia acontecido... e convencê-lo do contrário seria ir pra forca, ele conhecia muito bem.

"Vai Matt, não dificulta. Desculpa, desculpa, eu sei que o jantar foi um saco pra você... desculpa. Por favor?"

Era realmente _muito raro_ ver Mello pedindo desculpas. Aos poucos, foi relaxando, e quando percebeu, já estava cedendo as carícias do namorado. Dando um sorriso malicioso, inverteu as posições prensando-o contra a parede.

"Hmm, eu acho que você também precisa de um banho..." murmurou Matt, enlaçando a cintura do loiro, fazendo Mihael ter um arrepio, enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

O dia estava começando muito bem...

-

-

"Alô?"

"Aah, Matt-san! É o Ryuuzaki!"

Se o Jeevas não estivesse tão dolorido, com certeza teria caído da cadeira. O que diabos Ryuuzaki estava fazendo ligando no celular dele? Ele nem sabia que tinha passado seu celular! A não ser...

_Nada vai me impedir de matar o Mello! MALDITO!_

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, quanto tempo."

Ouviu uma risada ao fundo. O que aquele ser bizarro estava fazendo ligando para o pobre editor?

"Então, eu e Raito-kun queríamos agradecer você pelo jantar ontem."

"Por nada, Ryuuzaki. O prazer foi todo meu."

_Matt, você vai parar no inferno só de mentir tanto assim._

"Ah, então... você é um ótimo acompanhante para jantar, Matt-san! Sei que não simpatiza muito comigo..."

"Ah, Ryuuzaki, claro que n..."

"... mas quero ser seu amigo!"

Matt tapou o telefone com a mão para engasgar. Vacas começaram a voar e ele não tinha sabido?

"E-eu..."

"Quero muito sua amizade, Matt-san! Mello disse o quanto você é especial, e mais do que nunca, quero ser seu amigo! Raito-kun ficou muito feliz em te conhecer."

"Oh, obrigado, Ryuuzaki... mas, quanto eu não me simpatizar com você, não é..."

"Não precisa se desculpar! Então, vamos ser amigos?"

Parecia papo de criança. Que no final juntariam os dedos mindinhos e diriam "amigos para sempre"! Que anormal.

"Hmm, claro."

"Maaaaatt-san virou meu amigo!" disse absolutamente um detetive do outro lado da linha, que pulava da cadeira. "Bem, eu sei que está ocupado, então, à noite eu te ligo, ok? Tchaau, Matt-san!"

Ryuuzaki desligou. E Matt ficou estático.

Por nada mesmo nesse mundo, Mello escaparia vivo hoje dele, mesmo com seus joguinhos pervertidos.

-

-

"E como anda o trabalho dos estagiários?" perguntou Mello para Matsuda, enquanto iam para a lanchonete, pegar dois copos de chocolate quente.

"São muito competentes! Mas o que dá realmente admiração é o Near-san! Ele é muitíssimo inteligente, faz as coisas rapidamente!" disse Matsuda, feliz: afinal, a seleção tinha sido feita por ele, e não seria bom pessoas menos preparadas caírem nas "garras" de Mello; as últimas pessoas que haviam sido demitidas eram do departamento dele, e bem, boatos confirmados, andavam freqüentando psicólogos por "trauma do antigo chefe".

"Hmm, veremos. Eles já terminaram alguma coisa?"

"A reportagem de Meio Ambiente. Aquela, do efeito estufa."

"Ótimo. A que eu pedi um texto de uma página, com detalhes concretos e diretos? Ok. Mande Near à minha sala dentro de cinco minutos, com a matéria."

_Vamos ver se o moleque é competente._

Ao voltar para a sala, já encontrara Near esperando-o na porta, com uma pasta na mão.

"Você chegou rápido, Near-san. Não falei pro Matsuda que você tinha que vir tão rápido."

"Acho que foi Keehl-san que chegou depois... já se passaram cinco minutos."

_Sujeitinho miserável. Um ponto a mais na lista negra._

"Sim, sim." Disse Mello, controlando-se, dando um risinho falso. "Vamos, entre. Deixe-me ver a reportagem. Ah, e por favor, me chame de Mello. Fica mais fácil, todo mundo me chama assim."

Near assentiu e abriu a pasta, lhe entregando a reportagem. Mello leu-a com cuidado, procurando possíveis erros. Mas, para sua surpresa, estava perfeito. Tudo perfeito, de linguagem fácil para o telespectador entender, e com os principais dados. Olhou de soslaio para o estagiário, que apenas o encarava com expressão monótona. Ele deveria se colocar mais no lugar.

E bem, Mello faria isso de bom grado. Aquele sujeitinho estava muito cheio de si.

Olhou de novo para a folha de papel. Teria que encontrar algum erro... um erro, um erro...

"Está bom pra começo. Mas acho que deveria mudar a manchete."

Near o olhou com expressão tediosa. Como se estivesse fazendo pouco caso dele.

_Quem esse pirralho pensa que é?_

"Mello-san, não vejo nada de errado."

"Olhe: Efeito Estufa alerta o mundo inteiro de grande catástrofe. Isso está... chocante."

Near ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não está não. Absolutamente normal, perante todos os fatos. A sociedade precisa estar alerta quanto a isso."

_Metido._

"Estou dizendo que está sensacionalista."

"Absolutamente normal. A manchete não tem nada de chocante."

"Está dizendo que estou errado?" perguntou Mello, lançando um intenso olhar a Near, que não se intimidou.

"Entenda o que quiser, Mello-san. Tem alguma outra sugestão?"

Mello contou mentalmente até dez para não quebrar a cara do rapaz à sua frente. Entregando bruscamente a folha, respirou profundamente.

"Deixe como está. Pode ir."

"Com licença."

Se Near desse um milímetro de sorriso, ele teria mais motivos para arrebentar a cara dele.

Mas não aconteceu.

"Near-san, deveria respeitar mais o seu superior." Disse Mello, levantando-se da cadeira, postando-se à frente do garoto de cabelos alvos.

"Acredito que não estou desrespeitando o senhor." Disse Near, encarando-o de forma monótona, dando um pequeno cumprimento e indo em direção a porta... mas antes disso acontecer, Mello foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe o pulso.

"É melhor aprender a me respeitar, Near-san." Murmurou o loiro no ouvido de Nate, que, com o susto, teve um arrepio, soltou-se do editor e saiu da sala.

E por mais que Mello não quisesse admitir, sentiu uma voz de protesto dentro de si. Aquele garoto lhe daria muitos problemas...

* * *

**N/A:** A primeira discussão de Mello e Near! E sim, o Ryuuzaki quer ser amigo do Matt! O Raito e o L vão ser personagens importantes, apesar de não aparecerem até agora. Vão ter capítulos só deles (lemon? Quem sabe... xD). 

Reviews? Domo arigatou à todas!

_Yokujitsu _quer dizer "dia seguinte" em japonês. O que traduz tudo que aconteceu depois do lemon, dias normais de trabalho, cada qual com sua situação.

**_Próximo Capítulo:_** Um happy hour com Matt, Mello, Matsuda, Near, Sayu, Raito e Ryuuzaki! No que isso vai dar?


	4. O Happy Hour

**Quatro: ****O Happy Hour**

"Então, Mello? Preparado para o _happy hour _semanal?" Perguntou Matsuda, para um Mello extremamente irritado no meio de sua sala.

"Matsuda, quero a ficha daquele tal de Near agora." Murmurou Mello, impaciente.

O loiro parecia estar realmente sem paciência. Matsuda olhou atentamente para o colega. Coitado de Near, sendo vítima de Mello em tão pouco tempo...

"Mello, pegue leve. O garoto está apenas começando."

Mihael deu um sorriso sarcástico, e um brilho no olhar muito estranho, que fez o colega balançar a cabeça.

"Exatamente, Matsuda. Vou fazer ele começar _direitinho_ desde o começo." Disse, dando um cumprimento para agradecê-lo, e virando-se para ir a porta.

"Não se esqueça! Hoje o Matt sai cedo, nós também saímos! Não se esqueça!"

-

-

-

Matt sentou-se, e pediu ao garçom um _bloody mary. _Olhou para o relógio, vendo que chegara cedo, e procurou relaxar, olhando o movimento do bar. Foi quando...

_Não pode ser._

Lá estavam Yagami Raito e Ryuuzaki, acenando simpaticamente a ele. E, o pior de tudo...

Vindo até ele!

_Era só o que faltava, para a semana ser completa._

Matt procurou olhar para outro ponto, imaginando-se consigo mesmo de que aquela visão aterradora seria apenas uma ilusão da sua imaginação cruel e pérfida. Mas estava errado, obviamente.

"O destino nos faz se encontrar sempre, Matt-san." Murmurou uma voz monótona, em tom simpático, logo atrás do ruivo, que caiu da cadeira de susto.

"Ryuuzaki, olha o que você fez!" Disse Raito, que vinha logo atrás, com expressão surpresa, ao ver o susto que o jovem havia tomado. "Err... você está bem?" o Yagami perguntou para Matt, que estava com a mão no peito, tentando se acalmar.

"R-Ryuuzaki! Que susto! Quer me matar do coração?" Murmurou Matt, que controlava a respiração, se levantando devagar, sentando-se novamente na cadeira.

"Ah, desculpe Matt-san, não sabia que ia te assustar tanto." O detetive arregalou os olhos. "Está bem?"

_Você pergunta se estou bem? Claro que não estou bem! Mas... p.tamerda, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?_

"Estou... mas... o que faz aqui?"

Sem nenhum convite, Ryuuzaki pegou duas cadeiras de outra mesa, puxou para a mesa do Jeevas, sentando-se em uma e fazendo o Yagami sentar na outra.

"Hmm, queria ficar eu e ele... mas aí, lá na casa, a Sayu-chan também está lá, e aí, fica meio que... constrangedor, né?"

"Aaah... eu posso imaginar..." Disse Matt, tentando responder qualquer coisa, pouco se importando sobre quem diabos era Sayu, e o que eles queriam fazer naquele momento.

"Obrigado por nos deixar sentar junto com você." Murmurou Ryuuzaki, agradecido.

_E quem disse que detetives pegam coisas no ar e são super inteligentes?_

"Ahh, eu..."

"Está esperando alguém?" Pergunta o Yagami, com um sorriso simpático, tentando deixar Matt mais calmo.

"Sim... um _happy hour_, eu, Mello e um pessoal da NML..."

"Que divertido, ne, Raito-kun! Um happy hour!" Disse Ryuuzaki, entusiasmado, segurando a mão de Raito. "Obrigado por nos deixar participar, Matt-san!"

Matt afundou-se na cadeira.

"Hmmm... sem problemas, Ryuuzaki. Por favor, se juntem a nós." Murmurou o ruivo, num fio de voz, desejando mais do que nunca matar um certo loiro viciado em chocolate.

-

-

-

"Matt! Desculpa, o trânsito fez a gente demorar, desculpa..." Disse Mello, ao chegar na mesa, acompanhado de Matsuda. "A gente fez a besteira de vir pela avenida principal e aí-"

"Poupe-me das desculpas." Disse Matt, cortando-o furiosamente. Mello arregalou os olhos, perguntando-se por qual a razão o namorado estaria tão estressado, e Matsuda acenou alegremente para o ruivo, fazendo os dois se lembrarem que ele ainda estava ali.

"E aí Matt? Tudo bom?" Matsuda disse, sorrindo.

"Tudo ok, Matsuda. Desculpa o meu estresse, é sexta-feira, descarga total da raiva né?" Brincou Matt, tentando dissolver a raiva interna, mas lançando um olhar fulminante para Mello, que engoliu em seco.

Desviando-se do olhar do namorado, Mihael fez menção de se sentar, gesto que Matt cortou veemente.

"Não sente aí. Já tem gente ocupando."

O loiro estreitou os olhos, querendo explicações, e Matt respondeu.

"Ryuuzaki e Yagami Raito vieram de sei-lá-onde, se autoconvidaram para o happy hour, e estão sentados aí. _Isso _merece desculpas, e não a porra de atraso!" Murmurou Matt, furioso.

Mello revirou os olhos, segurando o riso. Estava mais do que explicado a raiva do ruivo.

"Ora, ora, então esse happy hour vai encher! A mesa vai ficar cheia de gente!" Disse Matsuda, alegremente, pouco notando que Matt bufava de raiva, e Mello estava se segurando para não começar a ter um ataque de risos.

O loiro e o ruivo processaram rapidamente a fala do moreno em seus respectivos cérebros, e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Como é que é?"

Matsuda arregalou os olhos, vendo a besteira que tinha feito.

"Desculpa Mello! Esqueci de te falar... além do Aizawa, do Gevanni e do Mikami virem, eu também chamei o Near e a Sayu... eu também tinha chamado o Kazu e o Yusuke, para os estagiários se integrarem ao grupo né, mas eles não quiseram vir, só o Near e a Sayu mesmo. Então, vamos ter umas... nove pessoas na mesa?"

Matt pôs-se a contar quantas pessoas participariam do happy hour; oras, mesmo com Ryuuzaki, ficaria divertido...

"Eu, Mello, Matsuda, Mikami, Aizawa, Gevanni, Sayu, Near, Ryuuzaki e Raito... são dez, na verdade." Murmurou Matt.

"Você não fez isso!" Gritou Mello, fuzilando o amigo com o olhar. "Que merda!"

Matt olhou curiosamente para o namorado, e Matsuda raciocinou um pouco para perceber a encrenca em que tinha se metido.

"D-desculpa Mello! Nem lembrei que você não se dava bem com o Near..." desculpou-se Matsuda, desesperado. "Mas vocês não vão brigar aqui, não é mesmo?"

"Quem é Near, Mello?" Perguntou Matt, curioso em saber quem era o misterioso rapaz.

"O novo estagiário. Com o rei na barriga."

O ruivo não agüentou, e soltou uma risada.

"Opa, é por isso que ele briga com você então! O seu rei é _bem _maior do que qualquer um!" Disse, desviando-se de um saleiro que fora jogado com toda força em sua direção. "Opa, opa, parei então!"

Matsuda observava tudo com uma gota na cabeça, e lembrou-se de perguntar algo.

"Ah, e onde estão Ryuuzaki e Yagami Raito?" Perguntou, olha em volta para ver se encontrava o casal.

"No banheiro." Murmurou o ruivo, quase de forma inaudível.

"E o que eles estão..."

"Não pergunte!" Berrou Matt, enquanto os dois acompanhantes puseram-se a gargalhar.

-

-

-

"Uhnn..."

O banheiro estava deserto, exceto pelo box do fundo, onde duas pessoas resolveram se "instalar", murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

"Uhnn! Uhnn... Rai...to...kun..."

Os poucos homens que entraram no banheiro naquele horário saiam rapidamente. Os gemidos eram constrangedores, e quase histéricos, fazendo qualquer pessoa pensar que se tratava de um doente, ou duas pessoas mau-educadas, que não respeitavam pudores.

Mas, obviamente, nada disso importava aos dois recentes "freqüentadores" do minúsculo cubículo.

"O que foi, Ryuuzaki? Não foi você que disse que estava doido para fazer...?" Murmurou Raito, mordiscando a orelha do rapaz.

"S-sim... mas, agora, aqui..." disse Ryuuzaki, sofreguidamente, enquanto tentava resistir às carícias do namorado.

Raito deu um sorriso malicioso, e pôs-se novamente a beijar o pescoço do jovem detetive, e percorrer suas pernas com as mãos ágeis, fazendo-o gemer. Ryuuzaki não conseguiu agüentar mais, e inverteu as posições, encurralando o namorado na porta do box, retirando a camisa dele, e percorrendo o peitoral dele com olhos perscrutadores.

"Não admira não... você não diz sempre que prefere prática à teoria?" Murmurou o Yagami, com voz rouca.

Os lábios de Ryuuzaki abriram-se num sorriso malicioso, e rapidamente capturou os lábios de Raito, fazendo-o ter arrepios. Abraçando-o, percorreu habilmente o caminho do tórax até a barriga, fazendo o moreno contorcer cada vez mais de prazer.

"Te deixei com um _fogo _daqueles, Raito-kun?" Disse o pálido jovem, com um sorriso inocente, e colocando-se a beijar avidamente o peitoral bem definido do jovem gênio. "Vamos fazer _sem pressa_, Raito-kun..." murmurou, mordiscando a barriga do namorado, fazendo-o emitir murmúrios desesperados.

"Não... tira a roupa logo." Dizia o jovem Yagami, entre os murmúrios. "Agora." Ordenou, tirando a blusa do jovem detetive, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, e, em seguida, abrir o zíper da calça jeans usual do pálido rapaz.

"O que foi que eu disse, Raito-kun? Sem pressa..." murmurou Ryuuzaki, extasiado em ver como o namorado o desejava. "Quero você... a mil por hora, hein?"

O Yagami não deixou de sorrir safadamente, abaixando as calças do namorado, percorrendo as mãos pelas pernas nuas do rapaz.

"Pode deixar." Ele disse, ao dar mais um beijo no detetive. "Com você, não tem como não ser a mil por hora." Murmurou, descendo seus lábios pela virilha de Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o gritar de prazer, logo depois corando.

"Vá com calma... Raito-kun... estamos em lugar público, ne?"

Raito sorriu, repetindo o que fez anteriormente, vendo o namorado gritar novamente e sorrir constrangido, e gemer cada vez mais a cada momento que o Yagami repetia, retirando a cueca do namorado, e colocando-se a dominar livremente os "países baixos" do rapaz.

"E daí que estamos em local público? Se não fez, algum dia vai fazer, não é?" Murmurou o policial, por entre os sussurros incompreensíveis do jovem detetive.

Ryuuzaki submetia-se a tudo com os olhos entreabertos, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar. Contorcendo-se de prazer, fazia o jovem Yagami envolver seu membro várias vezes, extasiado com a expressão do namorado. Até que o detetive não agüentou, e, a contragosto de ambos, fez Raito se levantar, abrir o fecho da sua calça, e colar seu corpo ao dele, penetrando-o, fazendo o policial gritar, e fechar os olhos com força, mas depois sorrir para o namorado, que o fitava com os olhos arregalados.

"T-Tudo bem, Raito-kun? Eu te machuquei...?"

O Yagami colou seu rosto ao do pálido jovem, beijando carinhosamente sua testa.

"Claro que não."

O detetive sorriu, e puxou o policial para mais um beijo, enquanto permaneciam colados.

-

-

-

"Hey, estão atrasados!" Disse Matsuda, dirigindo ao pequeno grupo que se dirigia à mesa.

"Desculpa, peguei um trânsito dos infernos! O carro do Gevanni quebrou, então ele veio junto comigo." Disse Mikami, após cumprimentar Mello e Matt, que permaneciam em conversa com Sayu, perguntando-lhe sobre o namoro de Ryuuzaki e Raito. Near também havia chegado, mas permanecia quieto na mesa, conversando algum tempo com Matsuda, que tentava integrá-lo na conversa, mas permanecia com os olhos grudados em Sayu; algumas vezes, o alvo rapaz conversou com Matt, trocando conhecimentos sobre a faculdade de Jornalismo, alguns amigos em comum, mas logo a conversa era parada por Mello, que se agarrava ao braço do namorado e murmurava-lhe coisas no ouvido, fazendo Matt se desculpar com Near, e colocando-se a conversar com o namorado.

"E eu, peguei a cobertura da pré-eleição justo hoje para fazer! Uma loucura! Erros de ortografia pra tudo quanto é lado!" Disse um Aizawa visivelmente cansado, afrouxando o laço da gravata. "Desculpem, só deu pra sair da NML há uns 15 minutos, e também peguei trânsito."

"Sem problemas. Bem, agora que todos estão aqui, vamos às bebidas!" Disse Matt, já chamando o garçom, e em seguida, pôs-se a distribuir cigarros para Mikami, que aceitou, e puseram-se a conversar sobre o último debate dos candidatos a primeiro-ministro.

"Hm... mas alguém sabe onde está meu irmão?" Perguntou Sayu, olhando em volta da mesa, procurando-o. "Ele já deveria estar de volta..."

"Não se preocupe Sayu-san" disse Mello, lançando um olhar malicioso a Matsuda, "é que o banheiro é muito longe daqui, por isso a demora..."

Matsuda lançou um olhar reprovador a Mello, enquanto Sayu não entendeu a indireta.

"Longe? Mas é logo ali..." ela murmurou, apontando para a porta do banheiro masculino. "Será que ele tá passando bem?" Disse, preocupada.

"Sayu-chan, seu irmão está bem... só que ele e o Ryuuzaki querem ficar um pouco sozinhos, entende?" Disse Matsuda, tentando explicar inocentemente, enquanto Matt e Mello seguravam as gargalhadas.

Sayu raciocinou durante alguns segundos a fala de Matsuda, e arregalou os olhos.

"Eles estão transando no banheiro?" Perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, fazendo um Mikami engasgar com cigarro, um Mello cair da cadeira, um Matt cuspir para fora toda a bebida e um Matsuda fitá-la com o olhar pasmo.

"Sayu-chan... n-não é bem assim..." murmurou Matsuda, como se estivesse explicando o fato a uma criança de cinco anos. "Vejamos, como posso explicar..."

"Exatamente, Sayu-chan! Eles estão na maior pegação!" Disse Matt, gargalhando, se juntando a Mikami, Gevanni, Aizawa e Gevanni, que estavam quase chorando de tanto rir.

Os olhos da Yagami brilharam, como se uma luz se acendesse no cérebro.

"Ah! Vocês poderiam ser um pouco mais claros, sabiam? Matsuda-san, não precisava me enrolar, eu sei o que é _sexo_." Disse brincalhona, deixando um Matsuda terrivelmente rubro, e todos na mesa rirem, até Near, que não agüentou ao ver o chefe moreno tão acanhado por uma colega de trabalho.

"D-desculpe, Sayu-chan... e-eu vou ser mais claro daqui pra frente." Murmurou, com os olhos baixos, fazendo a estagiária soltar uma risada, e se aproximar do chefe, beijando-o na bochecha.

"Espero que sim, Matsuda-kun." Ela murmurou, mordiscando a orelha de Matsuda, fazendo-o corar cada vez mais, e afrouxar a gravata, fazendo todos os integrantes da mesa terem outro ataque de risos. "Você é muito fofo, sabia?"

"Opa, opa, temos aqui uma leoazinha que quer agarrar o coração do nosso Matsuda, é ou não é?" Gritou Matt, alegremente, erguendo um copo, fazendo todos gritarem, concordando.

"E ainda nem começamos a beber! Há quem goste do destrambelhado do Matsuda!" Disse Gevanni, entrando na onda do Jeevas, erguendo outro copo.

"Então, o primeiro brinde da noite, ao Matsuda e a Sayu! Para todo mundo ver que um dia desencalha!" Gritou Mikami, fazendo o resto dos presentes erguerem seus copos, e rindo, gritarem "Banzai".

"E-Ei, parem com isso! Estão constrangendo a Sayu-chan, não é...?" Berrou Matsuda, desesperado, olhando para o lado, encontrando uma Sayu com um sorriso malicioso.

"Pelo contrário, Matsu-kun. Banzai." Disse, erguendo seu copo, para bater contra o dele, comemorando, fazendo todos na mesa gritarem outra vez, brincando com o jovem editor, que permanecia com o olhar pasmo.

"Hey, garçom! Outra rodada de bebidas! Por minha conta!" Disse Matt, gerando um murmúrio de comemoração por parte do grupo. "Agora, o próximo brinde é ao amor!"

"Nossa, você tá inspirado, hein?" Disse Aizawa, dando uma olhadela em Mello, que já pensava que o namorado tinha bebido demais. "Bem, então o meu brinde é à minha noiva, Shizu!" Matt se virou para Near.

"E você, Near-san?"

"Ninguém em especial." Murmurou, enquanto um Matt lhe explicava atentamente sobre os prós da vida conjugal, e um Mello colocava-se curioso a conversa.

"O meu é ao meu Mellito!" Gritou Matt, fazendo a mesa ter um ataque de risos, e Mello sorrir e gritar em seguida, para revanche.

"E o meu, aquele que me **Matt**a!"

Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de todos os integrantes da mesa, de tanto rirem.

"Ei, ei! Apelidos de quando estão transando ficam com os segredinhos de vocês, ok?" Gritou Mikami, entre as risadas. "O meu é pra Takada, minha noiva!"

"E o meu, pra Neil!" Disse Gevanni, erguendo outro copo, e logo, a atenção foi concentrada com o mais novo casal da noite, que por sinal...

... já que fora esquecido durante um curto período de tempo, começara a se beijar avidamente.

"Se quiserem se pegar, corram para um motel!" Disse Mello, arrancando risadas, fazendo o casal se separar, corado, mas contente.

"Eu nem preciso responder, né?" Murmurou Sayu, olhando para Matsuda, fazendo todos murmurarem um "Hmmm" malicioso.

"Idem." Murmurou Matsuda, sorrindo constrangido, desviando dos sucessivos pedalas que os companheiros de mesa lhe davam.

"Agora, próxima rodada, fica por minha conta!" Gritou Gevanni, chamando novamente o garçom. "A última, senão ninguém volta vivo para casa, não é? Vir de carro e tal..."

"Espera aí! Então, precisamos chamar os dois _in love_!" Disse Mikami, fazendo todos os outros concordarem.

"Putz, preciso lavar minhas mãos... beleza, vou com você." Disse Matt, levantando-se e seguindo Mikami, indo ao banheiro masculino.

Quando entraram no banheiro masculino, a porta do box fora aberta, revelando um Raito descabelado, com a gravata frouxa, e um Ryuuzaki completamente visto, mas com várias marcas vermelhas ao redor do pescoço. Vendo a cena, Matt e Teru não deixaram de gargalhar.

"Sayu-chan estava certa!" Disse Matt, fazendo Raito arregalar os olhos.

"Com o que, Matt-san?" Perguntou o Yagami, curioso. "Minha irmã veio?"

"Sim, ela também foi convidada... bem, viemos chamar vocês para a última rodada do happy hour. Vamos?" Disse Matt, enquanto lavava as mãos.

"Claro! Desculpem-nos a demora." Murmurou Ryuuzaki, abrindo a porta do banheiro. "Vamos, então?"

À medida que os quatro saíram do banheiro, dois pares de olhos atentos encontraram-nos.

"Mikami Teru! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Uma bela mulher de cabelos curtos gritou, fazendo o moreno olhar para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, após ir de encontro com ela e uma jovem ao seu lado, que não parava de olhar para o resto do grupo recém-saído do banheiro.

"O meu contrato foi fechado aqui hoje, lembra que eu te falei?" Murmurou Takada, após dar um longo beijo no namorado. "É aquele seu típico happy hour?"

"Sim... oi Misa." Ele disse, dando um aceno à acompanhante da namorada. "Boa sorte no novo comercial de vocês."

A jovem loira desviou seu olhar do resto do grupo, e sorriu para o namorado da melhor amiga.

"Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo. Obrigado, Mikami. Não apresenta seus amigos?" Disse, dirigindo-se a Matt, Raito e Ryuuzaki, que a fitava inexpressivamente. "O Raito e o Ryuuzaki eu já conheço. Só ele que não..." ela murmurou, olhando atentamente para o ruivo, admirando-o placidamente.

"Misa! Tudo bom com você?" Disse Ryuuzaki, abraçando a amiga. "Você vai aparecer quarta-feira em casa, né? Aprendi a fazer bolo de pêssego, você vai adorar!"

Misa sorriu, agarrando-se ao braço do amigo.

"Sim! Agora é pra não ficar sem energia! Raito, só se amasse com ele quarta-feira à noite!" Disse, brincando com o Yagami, que sorriu, dando um pedala na ex-namorada.

"_Baka._ Não vou agüentar!"

"Ih, e o fogo rola solto!" Disse Matt, fazendo todos rirem, fazendo toda a atenção da loira voltar a ele.

"Prazer. Amano Misa." Murmurou, estendendo a mão para Matt, que a apertou simpaticamente.

"O prazer é todo meu. Jeevas Mail, pode me chamar de Matt." Disse, sorrindo, fazendo a loira sorrir em resposta, admirada com a beleza do rapaz.

"O Matt é o editor-chefe do Tokyo News." Disse Mikami, fazendo Misa arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

"Eu já não tinha te contado? Um dos amigos do meu namorado era editor chefe de um jornal..." disse Takada, tentando lembrar a amiga, em vão.

"Não lembro... mas, muito prazer mesmo. Poderia me passar seu celular?" Disse a Amano, não deixando de sorrir.

Matt arregalou os olhos, corando um pouco.

"Ahh, claro... este é meu cartão." Disse, estendendo-lhe um cartão, que Misa aceitou, guardando na bolsa.

"Obrigado." Disse ela, dando um beijo na bochecha do Jeevas, fazendo este corar. "Você é um fofo."

Takada deu mais um beijo no namorado, e despediu-se do grupo, assim como Misa.

"Tchau." Murmurou Misa, olhando demoradamente em Matt, que sorria timidamente, enquanto todos olhavam a cena em silêncio. As duas jovens foram embora, e o quarteto voltou à mesa, onde encontrou apenas Mello, Gevanni e Aizawa esperando-os.

"Cadê todo mundo?" Murmurou Mikami.

"Vocês demoraram, o Matsuda levou a Sayu para casa, e o Near foi embora." Disse Aizawa, consultando o relógio. "Também preciso ir embora. Ja ne pessoal." Disse, despedindo-se rapidamente de todos, e correndo para o estacionamento.

"Já foi tarde..." murmurou Mello, furioso, deixando todos confusos.

"Quem? O Aizawa?" Disse Raito, fitando-o curiosamente.

"Não... é aquele idiota..."

"O Near." Murmurou Gevanni, para que Mello não ouvisse seu nome. "Os dois discutiram feio."

"Matt-san, faça um trabalho daqueles hoje à noite. Agüentar o Mello de mau-humor a semana inteira que vem é sacanagem." Aconselhou Ryuuzaki, fazendo Matt enrubescer um pouco, e Mello estreitar os olhos.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Ok, parei, parei!" Disse Ryuuzaki, ficando atrás de Raito. "Bem, vamos Raito-kun?"

"Claro." Murmurou o Yagami, despedindo-se de todos, conduzindo Ryuuzaki até o estacionamento, quando Ryuuzaki chamou Matt.

"Me visite quarta-feira! Também quero que você experimente o bolo de pêssego!"

"Uhnn, acho que não vai dar..." disse Matt, esquivando-se do convite, negado pelo detetive.

"Se não for, eu mesmo vou até a sua casa!"

"Quarta-feira apareço na sua casa!" Gritou Matt, rapidamente. "Bem, vamos indo também? Tchau para vocês." Disse, dirigindo-se a Mikami e Gevanni, que acenaram um "tchau", e todos foram para o estacionamento, com seus respectivos carros para casa.

-

-

-

"Misa." Chamou Takada, tirando a amiga de seus devaneios.

"Diga." A loira murmurou, virando-se para a amiga.

"Eu esqueci de comentar... mas o ruivão é gay."

A Amano sorriu, sonhadoramente.

"E...?"

Takada sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Ele tem namorado."

Misa continuou com seu sorriso, e piscou maliciosamente para a amiga.

"E...? Um ruivo como aquele, não me escapa _mesmo_."

-

**Próximo Cap.**

* * *

**N/A: **demorou (uma década, diga-se de passagem), mas chegou! Finalmente! Agradeço a todo mundo que postou reviews, vocês ajudaram a motivar essa pobre ficwriter a continuar a escrever xD Por favor, mais reviews, por favor, por favor! 8D

O tão esperado happy hour! O tão esperado RaitoL (ainda que eu escreve vagamente lemon, mas tudo bem); e vários momentos MelloNear virão, tenham paciência, senhoras e senhores!


	5. A ressaca do grupo! Flashbacks

**Cinco: ****A ressaca do grupo! Flashbacks.**

-

Como qualquer pessoa normal, todos os integrantes do happy hour acordaram no dia seguinte com uma bruta dor de cabeça. Matt, ao acordar, além de correr para baixo do chuveiro frio, engoliu duas aspirinas e correu para o trabalho, dando um beijo em Mello, e depois correndo para o trabalho; o loiro acordou com um mau-humor horrível, que só fora suavizado com os beijos doces do namorado, e foi xingando para o escritório, com tendências amplamente assassinas; Raito e Ryuuzaki repetiram a dose da noite anterior, e pediram folga no dia, visto o cansaço de ambos; Sayu acordou cedo, engoliu três aspirinas e foi para o trabalho, assim como Near, Aizawa e Gevanni, que também haviam bebido uma quantidade razoável de bebida; Mikami havia ido para a casa de Takada, e acordou com dor-de-cabeça, que logo se "curara" pelo tratamento da namorada; e Matsuda... Desde madrugada, o dia do pobre rapaz estava começando de mal a pior.

-

-

Mello havia engolido uma aspirina, e bebia um copo d'água, quando Matsuda entrou em seu escritório, fazendo o loiro cuspir tudo que havia bebido, surpreso com o que havia acontecido com o amigo.

"Que isso? Voltou da guerra?" Disse Keehl, pasmo. "Seu olho tá gigante!"

Matsuda resmungou baixo, e concordou.

"É, é... só me ferro, Mello."

Mello voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, com a mão no peito.

"Que aconteceu, homem?" Disse, convidando o amigo a se sentar na cadeira a sua frente.

O amigo concordou, sentando-se e começou a contar toda a história.

Dado cinco minutos, a expressão assustada de Mello dera lugar a um ataque de risos com direito a rios de lágrimas.

"Seu idiota! Pensei que era algo sério! Hahahaha!" Disse, por entre as risadas. "Você não é nem um pouco cuidadoso, não é? Claro que, se ela não tivesse segurado-o, ele iria te matar! Ele _tem autorização _para te matar!"

"Eu sei! Precisava ver a cara dele... gelei na hora." Disse Matsuda, tremendo.

"Wow, então, a cara de Yagami Raito foi realmente assustadora", disse Mello, gargalhando, "por que, para fazer você e a Sayu-san _gelarem _depois daquele fogo que todo mundo viu, foi foda então!" Disse, quando alguém bateu na porta, e ele deu autorização para entrar.

Para surpresa de ambos os presentes, era Yagami Sayu à porta.

"Matsuda-kun! Precisava te encontrar! Desculpe, desculpe por ontem! Juro que...!" ela gritou, praticamente se ajoelhando aos pés do moreno editor, que sorriu carinhosamente.

"Ei, ei, Sayu-chan", ele chamou, levantando o rosto dela, "não é sua culpa. A gente teria que ter tido mais cuidado, né..."

Ela murmurou algo, e puxou-o pela mão, falando algo sobre "te curar" e "agora", quando lembrou sobre o que estava fazendo na sala de Mello.

"Mello-san, desculpe, desculpe! Então, o Near-san pediu para te entregar, são as novas matérias da cobertura das pré-eleições! Qualquer dúvida com o material fotográfico, fale comigo, por favor; se for à parte da escrita, é com o Near, sim?"

Mello recebeu o papel das mãos da jovem Yagami e assentiu, autorizando o jovem casal a sair da sua sala.

"Nada como um bom carinho para curar as feridas." Murmurou para si mesmo, lembrando-se que Ryuuzaki vivia repetindo isso. Respirou fundo, ao ver a quantidade de matérias que Near e Sayu haviam feito, e pensou que, por um lado bom, poderia encontrar o ponto fraco do jovem de cabelos alvos.

Arregaçou as mangas da blusa, e pôs-se a ler as matérias atentamente.

-

-

"_Terá que refazer a matéria, Near. Está sensacionalista demais."_

"_Creio que não, Mello. Você próprio falou que o único problema era a manchete..."_

"_A manchete afeta toda a matéria."_

"_Só se for no seu ponto de vista."_

_Os olhos de Mello se estreitaram, e ele se aproximou perigosamente do alvo garoto, que permanecia com sua expressão tediosa._

"_Você está me contestando?"_

"_Por que haveria de contestar? A não ser que eu tenha alguma razão..." murmurou Near, indiferente à fúria do chefe._

_Mello perdeu o controle. Aproximou-se do estagiário e virou-o de frente para si, fazendo o jovem arrepiar-se com o contato físico. Gevanni e Aizawa puseram preparados, para qualquer ataque de Mello em Near._

"_Não me conteste, garoto." Murmurou Mello, perigosamente perto do garoto de cabelos brancos, que o encarou desafiadoramente._

"_Quem disse que estou te contestando?"_

_Mello o segurava pelos ombros. Desceu as mãos pelas costas do garoto, que arregalou os olhos com o toque do loiro, e corou ao ver que este apertava fortemente suas pernas, forçando-o a olhar para si._

"_É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala, garoto."_

"_Não fiz nada de errado, senhor." Murmurou._

_Mello apertou cada vez mais as pernas de Near, furioso._

"_Fez sim. Está na minha lista negra, rapaz." Disse, aproximando-se da orelha do garoto, fazendo-o tremer, fosse de medo, ou um calor estranho que o apoderava no momento. "É melhor começar a aprender rapidinho como funcionam as coisas aqui."_

_Não continuou a falar mais. Gevanni pousou as duas mãos nos ombros de Mello, e Aizawa afastou Mello de Near._

"_Chega, Mello." Murmurou Gevanni, fazendo o loiro voltar a se sentar em seu lugar original, e fazer Near levantar-se, despedir-se rapidamente de todos, e sair do bar, indiferente às recusas de Gevanni e Aizawa._

-

-

Os dias haviam passado rapidamente, e quarta-feira havia chegado; muito bom para uns; horrível para outros.

"Você _tem _que ir comigo na casa do Ryuuzaki! Eu exijo!" Gritou Matt, agarrando-se as costas nuas do namorado, que sorria ao ver o jeito infantil com que o namorado o pedia.

"Eu juro que iria com você, se não fosse esse maldito prazo que tenho para entregar todas as matérias revisadas. Mas o trabalho tá acumulado, o estúdio tá uma loucura. Desculpa." Disse Mello, invertendo as posições, pondo a mordiscar o pescoço do ruivo, que gesticulava desesperadamente para Ryuuzaki não ligar para ele. Mello via tudo rindo.

-

-

"Mandou me chamar, Mello?"

"Sim."

"Para que?" Murmurou Near, fechando silenciosamente a porta.

Mello postou-se diante dele, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

"Não pense que vou te pedir desculpas por aquele dia."

A expressão de Near não me modificou.

"Não espero isso, senhor. Apenas estou perguntando porque me chamou." Disse ele, encarando-o.

O sangue de Mello ferveu, e ele encurralou o estagiário contra a mesa.

"Respeite-me, moleque! Eu tenho cargo acima de você!"

Os olhos de Near arregalaram-se ao ver como estavam; a proximidade do loiro com ele não o fazia sentir bem, literalmente. E, furioso, Mello colou seu corpo ao dele, numa tentativa de mostrar quem era o mais forte ali, fazendo com que Near, morrendo de susto, caísse por cima da mesa. Mello, aproveitando-se do susto do garoto, agarrou as bordas da blusa do rapaz, trazendo-o para si.

"Ouviu, Near? Exijo respeito. Fique no seu lugar, que vai ser melhor para você."

Near, tentando se defender, em vão, controlando seu corpo, tentou afastar o chefe de cima dele, pousando suas mãos no peitoral bem definido do loiro, que ele pode constatar só de tocar.

"Por favor, senhor, saia de cima de mim..." ele murmurou com voz rouca, fechando os olhos; seu corpo estava cedendo...

Mello estava se sentindo bem à vontade com a pressão que fazia sobre Near, mostrando quem era quem na história; porém, quando o jovem abaixo de si pousou as mãos em seu peito, pedindo algo como num gemido, aquela vontade que ele tinha se transformara em algo bem diferente. Principalmente, quando o jovem estagiário começou a percorrer o peitoral do loiro, procurando possíveis pontos fracos para o editor sair de cima dele.

Respirando fundo, Mello sentou-se na cadeira rapidamente, com todo o cuidado para esconder as pernas, que tremiam.

"Saia da minha sala."

Tremendo, mas sem dizer uma palavra, Near saiu correndo de sua sala.

-

-

"Matt-san!" Disse Ryuuzaki, alegremente, cumprimentando o amigo. "Já estava pensando em te buscar!"

"Desculpe", murmurou Matt, visivelmente constrangido, "estou muito atrasado?"

"Não, relaxe. Entre." Murmurou, dando passagem para o ruivo entrar em seu apartamento.

Matt olhou em volta. Era um belo apartamento, decorado de forma simples, porém luxuosa. E, sua surpresa não fora maior, quando, focou, sentada no sofá, uma figura que se levantara rapidamente para enlaçar-lhe nos braços.

"Matt! Você veio, então!" Disse Misa, abraçando-o fortemente. "Estava ansiosa em lhe conhecer melhor!"

O ruivo retornou o abraço timidamente, e voltou-se para falar com Ryuuzaki, deixando Misa olhá-lo atentamente de baixo para cima, secando-o completamente.

"Bem... e o bolo de pêssego? Se eu não comer, não há razão para ter vindo aqui." Disse Matt, brincando, fazendo Ryuuzaki guiá-lo até a cozinha, sob o olhar atento da Amano, que admirava todos os gestos do editor.

-

-

A tarde fora deveras agradável; Ryuuzaki não era uma pessoa ruim: pelo contrário, era alguém fácil de conversar e muito confiável. Matt percebeu que se tornariam bons amigos, apesar de sua resistência inicial. Já Misa...

Ele nunca fora bom de descobrir coisas de garotas, mas ela parecia lhe dar sinais _demais._

"Quer que eu chame o táxi, Misa?" Disse Ryuuzaki, visto que Misa consultara o relógio, vendo que deveria ir para casa.

O ruivo percebeu a indelicadeza que faria se não a convidasse para levá-la para casa, mas ela fora mais rápida.

"Pode me deixar em casa, Matt?" Ela perguntou, inocentemente.

"Será um prazer." Disse Jeevas, de forma cavalheiresca.

O apartamento da pop-star não ficava muito longe de sua casa, e eles chegaram rapidamente lá. Fazia muito calor, e os vidros do carro estavam abertos.

"Foi uma honra ter uma super-estrela no meu humilde Audi." Brincou Matt, fazendo uma mesura a Misa, que riu, deliciada com as brincadeiras do rapaz.

"A honra foi toda minha, de passar a tarde com um homem desses. Não quer subir para tomar um drinque? Poderíamos conversar _um pouco mais_..." murmurou ela, frisando as três últimas palavras.

Matt corou com a proposta, mas sorriu, e respondeu com desenvoltura.

"Desculpe... eu sou gay... e..."

"Tem namorado." Ela completou, sorrindo, aproximando-se do rapaz, que arregalou os olhos. "E daí?" Disse, insinuante.

Matt empalideceu. Já havia dispensado outras mulheres, quantas, ele havia perdido até a conta... Mas ela era diferente.

_Uma super-star._

Ele tentou a resposta clássica.

"Eu sou fiel a ele. Desculpe." Murmurou, sorrindo amarelo, mas, para seu desespero, Misa continuava se aproximando dele. E mais, e mais, até ficarem colados, fazendo o ruivo prender a respiração, com os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto a loira continuava devorando-o com os olhos.

"Posso imaginar, me dispensando desse jeito. Mas, se você não quer... eu posso roubar, não é?" Disse, e, antes que Matt pudesse responder, ela colou seus lábios contra os dele fortemente, enlaçando seu pescoço, enquanto subia em seu colo. Matt tentou tirá-la, em vão, de todas as maneiras, e decidiu não corresponder ao beijo, mesmo que estivesse sendo muito difícil resistir. Ela percebeu, e descolou seus lábios dos dele, mas não desistiu; pegou as duas mãos dele, guiando-as por dentro de sua blusa, até chegarem à borda do sutiã. Matt empalideceu cada vez mais, e retirou as mãos à força, com os olhos baixos. Misa ficou sem reação durante alguns segundos, até sorrir fracamente.

"Você é realmente especial. Nunca vi alguém tão fiel assim."

Matt sorriu amarelo.

"Desculpe por não poder corresponder... você é fantástica."

Misa jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo, e abriu a porta do carro, saindo de dentro dele.

"Você também." Disse, ajeitando os cabelos. "Se, um dia você acabar com seu namorado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, me procura? Pelo menos uma vez?"

Matt sorriu, dando partida no carro.

"Vou pensar." Disse, piscando. "A gente se vê por aí."

-

-

No dia seguinte, a manhã começara normal; Matt e Mello, depois de enrolarem algumas horas juntos no banho, foram trabalhar. Mello chegou ao trabalho primeiro, vendo a redação vazia, com apenas Matsuda, Sayu, Near, Gevanni, Aizawa e Mikami, que olhavam curiosamente para ele. Estranhou, e perguntou o motivo de tantos olhares.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Matsuda. "Pensei que nem viria trabalhar..."

"Que houve?" Perguntou Mello, assustado. "Que houve? O acontecimento do ano?"

Um longo silêncio reinou na sala, até Mikami não agüentar, e jogar o jornal na mesa de Mello.

"Para os jornais, o acontecimento do ano." Ele murmurou, antes que Mello pegasse o jornal, e olhasse para a matéria de primeira capa.

_Amano Misa também gosta de rapazes intelectuais! O novo affair da pop-star é com o editor do Tokyo News, Jeevas Mail!_

Mello permaneceu sem ação durante algum tempo; com o olhar desfocado lia e relia a manchete diversas vezes, até que seu cérebro processou a mensagem, pegou a chave do carro, e saiu em disparada até o estacionamento.

-

-

Matt estranhou todos os olhares caírem sobre ele naquele dia. O que estava acontecendo?

Ele viria a saber em cinco minutos. Um furioso Mello acabava de entrar no seu escritório, com a primeira página do jornal em sua mão.

"O que houve, Mello...?"

Mello fulminou-o com um olhar assassino.

"Se você não sumir de casa, sumo eu. Está tudo acabado entre nós."

Os olhos de Matt arregalaram-se mais que puderam.

-

**Próximo Capítulo: Desmoronamento!**

* * *

**N/A: **o começo do fim de MattMello! Não, o Matt não vai ficar com a Misa, fiquem tranqüilos xD para solucionar as dúvidas de algumas pessoas, sim, ele vai ser _heterossexual _sim, mas não com Misa, nem com Takada, muito menos com Sayu!

Bem, aí vai uma pesquisa: devido a inúmeras críticas sobre o fim do casal RuivoLoiro, gostaria da opinião de vocês: com quem o Mello deve ficar? Respondam pelas reviews, por favor; dependendo do número de respostas, eu posso vir a alterar o rumo da história 8D

**Obrigado a todas as reviews! Continuem mandando, por favor 8D**


End file.
